Olivia's Mission Vehicle (41333)
Olivia's Mission Vehicle '''is a set released in the winter of 2018. Official Description Drive to the rescue in Heartlake City with Olivia and Zobo. LEGO® Friends '''41333 Olivia's Mission Vehicle comes with an Olivia mini-doll, a buildable Zobo figure and a cat figure, and there is room to fit all 5 girls from Heartlake City inside this popular kids' toy! Discover the secret compartment under Zobo's control center with a map of Heartlake City Park. Use the satellite to find people who need help and put up the ladder to help rescue the cat from the tree. * Includes an Olivia mini-doll figure, plus a buildable Zobo figure and a Vega the cat figure. * Features a truck-style vehicle with rooftop control center, computer, secret compartment and a removable roof with room inside for 5 minidoll figures, plus a small park scene with a tree. * Accessory elements include a Heartlake City Park map, ladder and a cookie. * Jump into the mission vehicle with Olivia and Zobo, and rush to anyone who needs their help around Heartlake City. * Use the ladder to rescue the little cat from the tree in Heartlake City Park. * Help Zobo keep on top of any situation from his rooftop control center. * Lift off the control center to discover the secret compartment under the roof of this popular kids’ toy! * Suitable for ages 6-12. * Olivia's mission vehicle measures over 3” (10cm) high, 5” (13cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide. * Park scene measures over 1” (3cm) high, 1” (3cm) wide and 1” (4cm) deep. * Combine with 41331 Stephanie's Soccer Practice, 41332 Emma's Art Stand, 41334 Andrea's Park Performance and 41335 Mia's Tree House for more fun in Heartlake City Park. * Remove Zobo’s control center to park Olivia’s mission vehicle in the garage of 41340 Friendship House. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Head to Heartlake City Park in Olivia's Mission Vehicle—there’s a cat who needs her help! Olivia and her robot Zobo have everything they need to make sure all is well in Heartlake City. Put Zobo in his rooftop control center to monitor the situation, while Olivia sets up the ladder to rescue the little cat from the tree. When he's safe and sound, drive off to find Olivia's friends — there's room for them all inside! Fun Facts * Olivia's torso is exclusive to this set. * A missing poster for Vega, Vicky's cat, who Olivia rescues in this set can be seen at the Friendship House. * According to the TV series, the Mission Vehicle was an old firetruck that Olivia refitted with an electric engine. * In the TV series, the Mission Vehicle has an anti-theft mechanism, if it is stolen, it will send an alert signal to Olivia's smartwatch, which can then be used to activate an inbuilt defence system which will disorient and immobilise the driver. As an added security measure, Zobo will also use his tracking system to locate the Mission Vehicle once the driver is immobilised and take a photo of them for evidence of the crime. Gallery Olivia's Mission Vehicle Unboxed.jpeg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Olivia's Mission Vehicle 1.jpg|The mission vehicle. Olivia's Mission Vehicle 2.jpg|Olivia driving the mission vehicle. Olivia's Mission Vehicle 3.jpg|The back of the mission vehicle. Olivia's Mission Vehicle 4.jpg|Vega on top of the tree. Olivia's Mission Vehicle 5.jpg|Olivia on the ladder. Olivia's Mission Vehicle 6.jpg|Olivia mini-doll included in the set. Zobo 2018.jpg|Zobo figure included in the set. Olivia's Mission Vehicle 7.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Olivia's Mission Vehicle Back of Box.jpeg|Back of the box. Other Images MissionVanRS.png|The Mission Vehicle in the series. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Winter 2018 Wave Category:Heartlake City Park Subtheme Category:Olivia Sets Category:Zobo Sets Category:Vehicle Sets